In the middle of the ocean
by SheiCullengrey
Summary: Bella Swan llevaba tres años peleada con Edward Cullen.-Cuando piensan arreglar sus asuntos?-Cruzamos dos palabras, y ya nos insultamos..-Piénsalo Bella..-Si, quiero-*Sera difícil encontrar a su mejor amigo dentro de Edward Cullen?*-Malhumorada..-Traga arena..-Así ni sobreviviremos al tercer día.. -Mal Summary-
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia, va a ser muy loca y más si aparece Emmett... Empezamos en el pasado, espero que les guste :)**_  
_

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Step Meyer_  
**

**_Lo que aparezca de aquí hasta al final es totalmente de mi autoria ~ _**

* * *

_14 de Febrero del 2010:_

_Pov Bella_

_Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, estaba en Historia, en realidad escuchando la patética historia del profesor y su esposa, nadie prestaba atención, hablaban entre ellos, yo estaba sentada con mi mejor amigo, Edward Cullen._

_-Oye, escuchaste lo que planea hacer Black?- Lauren comento a Tanya que estaban en frente de mi mesa,_

_-Si, todo el mundo sabe menos… Ella y bueno…Cobri – lo ultimo lo soltó con una sonrisita tonta. Quien era Cobri?_

_-Es mejor que él no lo sepa, te imaginas el ataque de celos!? Aunque Ella no se merece a alguien como él, para eso estoy yo- Lauren, quien se creía que era? Pobre de la chica que criticaban…_

_-Cullen- levante la vista, y estaba… La Mosca - Me dijeron que te entregara esto- le dio un sobre._

_-Ehh, gracias Newton- le respondió Ed. Mike se fue, y Edward empezó a leer la carta, vi como su rostro pasaba de rojo a morado._

_-Oye, Ed… Que sucede?- le toque el hombro. Me miro con esos ojos esmeralda, mi debilidad, me sonrió de lado, esa era mi sonrisa favorita, pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos – Sabes que puedes confiar en mi…_

_-Solo…- silencio –Tienes que permanecer a mi lado todo el resto de las clases, puede ser?_

_-Como quieras Eddie- le sonreí y bese su mejilla, se sonrojo. Como últimamente pasaba, cualquier muestra de afecto mía hacia él, se sonrojaba- Oye, no te tendrías que juntar conmigo- me miro con tristeza, lo tomo demasiado en serio- Es que se te esta pegando mucho los sonrojos, es que quieres empezar a tropezar?_

_Estallo en risas y me abrazó – No me separare nunca, y bueno… Tendré que soportar las consecuencias!_

_Me apreté más a su lado – Te quiero Eddie, y Feliz Día de San Valentín…_

_-Yo te quiero más, y también para ti… Hoy vamos a nuestro lugar secreto?_

_-No tienes ninguna cita?- el negó- Bueno… Yo sí…_

_-Quien!?- dijo con furia en los ojos._

_-Bueno él tiene 14 años como yo, lo conozco desde pañales, ojos verdes, pelo cobrizo, toca piano y se llama Edward Cullen, y no es en realidad una cita, solo somos mejores amigos- el largo un suspiro. "Solo somos" yo quería más, y no sé que lo que el diría._

_-Me asustaste! Ningún novio hasta los 32 jovencita- imito a voz de mi padre, me uní a sus risas._

_- Hoy Charlie tiene un cita- Ed me miro con los ojos como plato- Si, una cita…_

_-Y tu? Te quedaras sola?_

_-Sorpresa! Me quedo en tu casa!_

_-Grandioso! Pero mis padres salen…- hay no le dicen nada a este chico!_

_- Nos pusieron a mi niñera- Edward se tomo del estomago de las risas- Ya lo se! Es lo mismo que estar solos!_

_-Esa anciana es graciosa, le dices que se duerma y ya empieza a roncar!- paro las risas, y sonrío- Hoy nos divertiremos de lo grande, a parte es viernes…_

_Solo la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo, con Edward caminamos discutiendo sobre que películas veríamos hoy en la noche, él quería ver Transformers y yo Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego._

_-Pero no quiero ver al maricota de Cedric! Que se meta su varita en el culo- le pegue en la nuca. El que interpretaba a Cedric, era simplemente Robert Pattinson, es mi amor platónico._

_-No hables así! Yo tampoco quiero ver a Megan Fox con sus labios de plástico! Entonces…- pensé en otra película- Twilight! Vamos todavía no la vimos!_

_- Que parte no entiendes que no quiero ver a tu amorcito, maldito botador de plumas!_

_-Y como sabes que bota plumas Anthony Sallen?_

_-Bueno el otro día revise la estantería de mamá y encontré el cuarto libro de esa saga, y no sabes!- me iba a contar!- Anthony bota plumas como hadita brillante que es, y Becca queda embarazada!_

_- TE ODIO EDWARD CULLEN! – me tire literalmente encima de él- ME ARRUÍNASTE EL FINAL DE HARRY POTTER, SNAPE SE MUERE Y AHORA ESTO! – me acorde de las ultimas noticias de su película favorita- Sabias que Megan Fox no va a estar en la próxima película de Transformers?_

_- COMO!? – Me ayudo a levantarme y me tomo del rostro- Dime que no es verdad…_

_-Lo siento Eddie- dije con sarcasmo- VES LO QUE SE SIENTE!?_

_- Y sabes que el mejor amigo de Becca se imp…- de la nada apareció Paul y corto a Edward, gracias querido Paul!_

_-Oye Edward, me ayudas con algo de literatura?_

_-Mmm, claro, vamos a la biblioteca- Ed me miro- Tu vas conmigo- me afirmo, y a este que le pasa? En fin yo siempre terminaba haciendo lo que él quería._

_Yo ya me estaba aburriendo, Edward le explicaba a Paul, me fui en busca de mi libro favorito, Cumbres Borrascosas, me entretuve un rato._

_-Oye Bella, podemos hablar? – Jacob Black, me hablaba a mi? Si mensa no escuchaste tu nombre?, me dijo mi conciencia, él era de ultimo año , capitán del equipo de baloncesto y el playboy, toda las chicas morían por él hasta los chicos, excepto yo. Me parecía la persona más repugnante, engreída, si no iría al gimnasio estoy segura que estaría gordo por el terrible ego que tenía, por lo que decían se había acostado con el 97 % de las chicas del colegio , si él tres por ciento éramos Alice, Rosalie y yo, las dos primeras mis 2 mejores amigas._

_-Que quieres Black- le escupí_

_-Oye lindura, no trates así al playboy que tienes en frente- que asco que es!_

_- Yo te trato como quiero, perro!_

_- Yo te venia a pedir algo…- se fue acercando a mi lentamente, choque con la pared, él puso las manos sobre la pared a los lados de mi cabeza- No te gustaría pasar el rato en el armario de conserje?_

_- ALEJATE DE ELLA!- Edward impacto su puño en la mejilla de Black, de pronto volaban piñas entre ellos – NO LA VUELVAS A TOCAR ES MIA!- Jacob ni con su cuerpo gigante conseguía sacarse de encima a Edward._

_-Edward, déjalo! Vámonos!- él se levanto y se acercó a mi_

_-Oye estas bien?- acaricio mi mejilla-Te dije que estés todo el día a mi lado! Tu eres mía, mía – y me besó! EDWARD CULLEN MI MEJOR AMIGO ME BESO! MI AMOR PLATONICO! Fue algo tan… Aww, no hay palabras- Mía…- Toda tuya Edward… Me tomo de la mano y caminamos a la salida, todos estaban en clases, así que no nos vieron, tomamos el bus a su casa, saludamos a Esme, mentimos diciendo que me había doblado el tobillo y nos dieron permiso a los dos para salir de la escuela, ella y Carlisle se fueron a Seattle dejándonos con… Susana, nuestra niñera, esperamos a que se durmiera después de la cena, y subimos a la habitación de Edward, diría que miramos Resident Evil, pero en realidad fue puro besos, caricias y miradas que decían todo, me despedí de él, y me fui a mi cuarto dormitando._

_Me desperté alrededor de la medianoche con una opresión horrible en el pecho, siempre tenía pesadillas._

_Baje por algo de leche, y vi en el gran sillón a Susana, y Carlisle y Esme? Me acerque al teléfono y había un mensaje en el contestador, presione el botón._

"_Hola Susana, volveremos más tarde, espero que no te moleste, es que Carlisle quiere ir a bailar y bueno no se lo pude negar, bueno… Hasta luego"_

_Oh, estábamos solos, puse en el microondas pochoclos, y fui por unas latas de Coca-Cola, despertaría a mi Eddie, y veríamos alguna película. Subí lentamente las escaleras, sentía como que algo malo iba a pasar, efectivamente no tenía que estar pegada a Alice. Abrí lentamente la puerta de su habitación_

_-Eddie, vamos a ver Twi…- dije con voz chillona, me quede estática en a puerta, se me cayo la bandeja con las chatarras. Edward estaba besándose con… Tanya. Cuando ella me vio sonrió, maldita perra._

_-Amor que sucede?- dijo el puto Cullen, se pego más a ella. Salí de ahí y tome mis cosas. Baje lentamente las escaleras y salí por una de las ventanas._

_-Bells que sucede?!- me contesto mi padre por el móvil._

_-Papi, ven a buscarme por favor, te necesito- dije entre lágrimas._

_-Ya voy cariño, no te muevas- cortó. Me senté en la escalera de los Cullen y me di cuenta de que Esme y Carlisle se asustarían al no encontrarme. Arranqué una hoja de mi cuaderno._

"_Esme y Carlisle, siento desaparecer así, es lo mejor, los quiero demasiado… Bella"_

_Deje el papel en uno de los escalones con una piedra encima. Charlie llegó a los 5 minutos, entre al auto y el me abrazó._

_-Que paso pequeña?- la relación entre Charlie y yo había mejorado desde que mam… René escapó de Forks hace unos 2 años, él era como mi madre-padre. Le contaba todo, hasta del chico por el que suspiraba._

_- Mejor en casa, papi – el arranco su porche, como puede ser que un jefe de policía tenía un Porche? Mi padre aficionado por los coches había ahorrado desde los 8 años de que él quería un porche, bueno uno como los de antes, pero literalmente se enamoro de los más nuevos y por eso había terminado la carrera que había abandonado cuando yo nací, medicina, fue doctor hasta que René escapo, y él se dedico a "su pequeña", y a cuidar de su querido porche, también._

_-Cuéntame ahora, por favor?- intento poner la carita de Alice, y funciono._

_- Hoy Edward me besó- Charlie río y murmurar un "Ese es mi muchacho"- Fuimos a su casa y vimos un par de películas, fui a dormir, me desperté a medianoche y baje a la cocina y prepare unas chatarras para comer mientras mirábamos más películas con Edward, subí con todo para despertarlo, y – mi voz cada vez era más baja – se estaba besando con Tanya Denali- se me quebró la voz._

_-COMO?! – Charlie frenó de golpe en medio de la carretera- Hablare con ese muchacho!_

_- NO! Déjalo así!- Papá me miro como si me hubiera salido una tercer cabeza – No merece que yo le hable, ni tú, los Swan no volverán a hablarle a ese put… Cullen_

_-Okey , okey , como digas, pero si lo vuelvo a ver , le arrancare esa cara de niño bonito – me largue a reír- Y hablando de Swan… Alguien nos espera en casa…_

_-Y tu cita? Espero no haber arruinado nada_

_-Mi cita no era de San Valentín, era una cita como doctor, Emmett vino a vivir con nosotros, sus padres están de viaje por China, negocios…_

_- SI! MI OSITO- eso mejoro un poco mi estado de animo- Y porque cita como doctor?_

_-Bueno debido a la patosidad Swan – lo fulmine con la mirada – Resbalo por las escaleras del avión y se descoloco el hombro, pero gracias a mis dotes, esta perfectamente bien, y sano como un caballo…_

_-Y la escuela?_

_-Ya lo inscribí esta tarde, compartes todas tus clases con él…_

_- Esto es genial!_

_-Los dos en la escuela, y torpes… Cuidado Forks! Los primos Swan están de vuelta!- golpee en el hombro a Charlie_

_Llegamos a casa y me encontré con mi osito tirado viendo algún partido repetido._

_-Osito Cariñosito!- grité a los cuatro vientos._

_-Por favor otra vez los apodos!- dijo Charlie mientras reía._

_- My Little Ponny!- saltó en sofá y me abrazo- Holis peque! Estas un poquito más grande…_

_-Y tu? Deja los esteroides!_

_Hablamos de un montón de cosas, Charlie nos mando a dormir diciendo mañana hay escuela, cuando escuche roncar a papá, enseguida Emmett llegó a mi habitación, y se tiro a mi cama, y bueno aterrice de culo en el suelo. Él era… especial, ni esta relación tenía con… Cullen. Emmett tenía 14 como yo, éramos bastante parecidos, pero Em tenía ojos azules. Me dormí abrazado a él, llorando por haber perdido, a mi mejor amigo…_

* * *

**Totalmente abierta a buenas y malas criticas, NADA me afecta ya ...**

**Gracias por leer! Actualizare en unos días...**

**Saluditos desde mi casa ;)**

**Shei**


	2. Nota de Autor

_**Lo siento mucho chicas por no actualizar casi desde hace un año en el caso de "Cambios" y "****In the middle of the ocean****" desde hace unos meses, es que desde que empecé el colegio por la mañana todo se complico, nunca estoy en mi casa y si estoy hago tarea o duermo. A parte mis padres me tienen sin computadora o sin mis libros (Ósea chicas, mis padres me sacaron mi biblioteca para que estudie) me fue bastante mal este primer trimestre, 6 bajas. Faltan 2 semanas para las vacaciones de invierno :') No les PROMETO pero tratare de actualizar "Cambios" que lo tengo muy abandonado, escribiere en esta corta semana de descanso, ya que la otra me voy a Disney por mis 15 años, estoy muy emocionada por este viaje que hago con mis amigas… **_

_"**In the middle of the ocean****", esta historia se me borro de la computadora, pero tratare de recuperara de mi vieja destartalada netbook…**_

_**Bueno, gracias por alentarme a seguir escribiendo que es lo que más me gusta hacer. Hace meses que no entraba por aquí, me pone sentimental :') **_

_**Nos leemos pronto lectoras queridas.**_

_**Muchos cariños a todas aquellas que me enviaron mensajes y a todas las anónimas que se que están por allí…**_

_**Viva Twilight, 50 Sombras y Harry Potter...**_

_**Paramore is a Band...**_

_**XOXOXO**_


End file.
